The development tends towards a global standardization of that type of connector jacks, at least as far as the shaping of the contactor area is concerned, and it will then be essential that the associated contactor area can be provided as cheaply and suitably as possible. It is here a quite advantageous solution to make use of rearwardly projecting extensions of the flat contact strips and to shape each of these with the said loop portion, which may appear out of a surface area of a plastic body, in which the contact strips are cast in for a safe mutual anchoring with a quite small mutual spacing. Particularly when provided with the said V-shaped recesses these integrated loops will be suitable for receiving the respective wire ends without the use of further connector elements.
For ISDN jacks there are very narrow space conditions, and it is commonly acceptable that only a single wire end can be connected to each contact strip, as the possibility of a selective connection of but a single or two wire ends to the said loop will imply certain practical difficulties. In the conventional termination technique it has been possible to mount several wire ends e.g. by insertion into a connector socket or clamp, but this is incompatible with an easy wire connection to a loop on a flat contact strip.
However, it would be highly desirable if each contact strip could receive at least two connector wires in an easy manner, and according to the present invention this is achievable by the single contact strips being provided not only with a single loop portion, but with two or even more loop portions located mutually spaced in the longitudinal direction of the strip. It is very important that use can be made already of just two loops, which will allow for the connection of two wires to each contact strip with small space requirements. It has been found that the practical need for connecting more than one wire predominantly refers to just two wires, and despite the existence of this need it is to be noted that the relevant connector terminals of the prior art have not been provided with more than a single loop on each contact strip.
It has been found that with a conventional shaping technique it is very difficult in a rational production to manufacture the strips with two loop portions with the required accuracy, since there will occur a blocking of the supply of strip material to two sets of loop shaping tools operating at the same time.